macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Behind the Scenes
These are Behind the Scenes images from MacGyver. Season 2 Behind the Scenes - Season Two - 26.png|'lucastill'- Seasons greeting y’all. Wanna see why we’re dressed like this? Well you’re gonna have to wait another 8 weeks, but you CAN watch a new episode of @macgyvercbs on Friday at 8 PM. Only about 7 million others did last Friday night... so get in there and have something to talk about at the water cooler. #macfriday #deerSeasonsOpen pic courtesy of @the_boom_operator Behind the Scenes - Season Two - 25.png|I didn't want to repost the car pic from before, so I dug and found yet another one. INONE HOUR! a new episode of #macgyver drops. 8pm on @cbstv. Behind the Scenes - Season Two - 24.png|Tomorrow Mac tries to save someone's life using a Shelby Mustang Fastback, while it's sitting still. 8PM Friday on @cbstv. Behind the Scenes - Season Two - 23.png|@isabellucas only sends us the pictures she looks awesome in. I'm currently searching for the goofy ones. Guys. Only 3 more days till Season 2 of @macgyvercbs Can't tell you how proud I am of everyone involved. @eads.george brings the pain! In a good way obviously. Or you know what, take that how you will, he brings it regardless, season 2 people!!! GET SOME!!!! Behind the Scenes - Season Two - 22.png|What is happening in this picture?! Check it out this Friday. #lensflares. New season of Macgyver premieres on @cbstv 8pm Behind the Scenes - Season Two - 21.png|Mac-"Hey Jack, let's dogpile the audience" Jack-"Don't threaten me with a good time, watches!" We are coming at you live and hot people! Season 2 of @macgyver in less than 2 weeks! Friday September 29 at 8PM on @cbstv @eads.george Behind the Scenes - Season Two - 20.png|No this isn't a national geographic cover page. It's a day in the life of @eads.george and I as Mac and Jack. Season 2 of macgyver I in than 2 weeks. Behind the Scenes - Season Two - 19.png|Wet and Reckless. Two more weeks till the second chapter begins y'all. Get some. Behind the Scenes - Season Two - 18.png|Everyone welcome our newest member to the team @isabellucas! She's keen, lean and part of the team, which is better than green, mean, and low on self esteem, as we all know. Only 15 days till the premiere of season 2 on @macgyver!! Catch up on last season, or don't! Just start fresh with this year. Behind the Scenes - Season Two - 17.png|It gets hot enough in Atlanta that nobody looks at me weird when I do this. 43 days left till SEASON 2 of @macgyvercbs #tubingInSummer Behind the Scenes - Season Two - 16.png|@papacohen trying to teach me to be the best cyborg I can be. Doing some first person shots today. S/o to @cornellwillis for the pic Behind the Scenes - Season 2 - 15.png|When you said "You'll be climbing the elevator shaft in your suit on your birthday" I thought you said, "We'd like you to work the shaft in your birthday suit." My bad. Glad it's the former. Thanks everyone for the Bday wishes!!! And only 49 more days till Season 2 of Macgyver! #nowbacktomyshaftwork. Behind the Scenes - Season 2 - 14.png|If you were Mac, how would you get out of this situation? Note the handcuffs. I won't be able to tell you until the episode airs, and that won't be for another 53 DAYS!! But keep your guesses comin'. And I guess the whole reason I'm doing this, is to let you know, ONLY 53 MORE DAYS TILL SEASON 2 of @macgyvercbs!!! Seriously, though. See if you can guess. It's pretty cool. Behind the Scenes - Season 2 - 13.png|Having a boring day at work with a '67 Mustang Fastback. #sarcasm #Carcasm. Countdown is at 57 MORE DAYS TILL SEASON 2 of @macgyvercbs. I'm pretty sure I'm counting wrong but who cares. @plenkov don't you have one these in blue? Behind the Scenes - Season 2 - 12.png|63 days remaining. George always says, "on days like this, when we get to do these awesome scenes and get paid for it?! It's like robbin' a bank. Put it in the bag son." Well, this is one of those days. Also this is the money @plenkov promised us if we don't screw season 2 up. #macgyver Behind the Scenes - Season 2 - 11.png|THE COUNTDOWN BEGINS!!! 64 more days till Macgyver season 2. That means a looooooottt more pictures of what were up to till then. #macgyver #IThinkIts64IMightBeALittleOff Behind the Scenes - Season 2 - 10.png|Come on now I know you guys are ready for what's gonna pop off this year. Almost feel bad posting, giving away too much. Nah #ImaStillPostIt #macgyver @macgyvercbs Behind the Scenes - Season 2 - 9.png|Jack Dalton braving the Atlanta heat between cigarettes. #getsome. Behind the Scenes - Season 2 - 8.png|Mix Ghostbusters with 007 and you get @macgyvercbs. Whose ready for what's coming this season?! We are stepping it up a notch in every way. #jamesblonde. Behind the Scenes - Season 2 - 7.png|People! Entertainment Weekly has spoken! We need you to help choose who will be on the cover of the annual Fall TV Preview issue! Link to voting will be in my bio and available until August 4th!!! Vote and tell your friends now!! �� Behind the Scenes - Season 2 - 6.png|Macgyver season 2 day 1. Here we go. @tristinmays @justinhires @plenkov Behind the Scenes - Season 2 - 5.png|So Macgyver season 2 is bootin' up and look who I found. Clover is our new production office dog. She's four months old and she's going to continue to ignore me as I try to pet her and pick her up much to her dismay for years to come. #iLoveItWhenTheyIgnoreMe #PlayinHardToGetButIKnowHowSheReallyFeels #macgyver Behind the Scenes - Season 2 - 4.png|#TBT of George and @justinhires at Christmas time in the @macgyvercbs household. We start shooting season 2 in a couple of weeks! #notmentioninHowWeirdThisPicIsTillTheHashtag Behind the Scenes - Season 2 - 3.png|Nuff said. #cbssquad Behind the Scenes - Season 2 - 2.png|CBS dream team of killer-stoppers. @wilmervalderrama @ripfighter Behind the Scenes - Season 2 - 1.png|Ya'll can't tell me you ain't excited for season 2 of Macgyver. @Plenkov was so much so that he made these before he even know if we were picked up yet. #madethatup @justinhires @trizzio @themereaton see you guys in a month! Season 1 Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Holiday Episode Category:Christmas Episode